


I'd Put a Million Gold On It!!!

by GayBaeShipping



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Orihara Izaya, But not as depressed as other fanfictions, Depressed Orihara Izaya, Eventual Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya, Eventual Romance, Hurt Orihara Izaya, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Izaya Has PTSD, M/M, Torture, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayBaeShipping/pseuds/GayBaeShipping
Summary: After a brutal attack, Izaya's sisters drag him to Shizuo, begging for help. Shizuo helps them (surprisingly) and Izaya offers whatever the blonde wants from him in exchange for a place to stay, and as thanks for helping him.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo & Orihara Izaya, Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 8
Kudos: 115





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> In this fanfiction, I know one of the tags say Izaya is depressed, but it isn't going to take over the whole story. It'll be a background thing, where Izaya is going through a depressive stage during PTSD from his childhood.  
> Mairu and Kururi care about Izaya a lot in this fanfiction as well, so expect them to be big characters.
> 
> WARNING  
> Blood and gore in first chapter

Rain thundered the roof of the abandoned car, washing off the petrol meant to set it alight. Ikebukuro wasn't far away, but out of the city enough to not cause suspicion to the acts it had seen. When the rain was this heavy, the little river would flood, and the car would go under. They knew this when they had their fun with Izaya Orihara, and before leaving, knocked him unconscious.

Izaya groggily woke, bound and gagged with duct tape, a throbbing pain in his head. He was in pain, in several areas of his body. His head, his arms (twisted painfully behind his back), his throat (screaming himself hoarse), his legs (he didn't go down without a fight), his asshole (he didn't want to think about that), his torso and stomach (he didn't know why) and his neck. His chin was pressed against a car seat, and it took moments to realise he had been woken by the repetitive song he had set his ringtone to, for only two people. Kururi and Mairu.

He twisted himself around. He was in the backseat, stuffed inside a rubbish bag with only his head poking out. His fur coat was draped over a the chair, and to his dismay, the phone _and_ his knife were in that coat. He ignored the ringing, and the rain on the car roof, and kicked his bound legs desperately. He could feel himself losing consciousness, but knew that if he did, he probably wouldn't wake up again. He pulled his knees to his chest and kicked, and with a satisfying _RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPP_ , he felt his legs poke out of the bottom. His bare feet felt around the backseat of the car, to grow more aware of his surroundings. The door handle for the vehicle was snapped, and blood stained the door. A piece of glass was ajar against the slightly smashed window, and Izaya moved his ankles upward, using the glass piece to saw through the tape, despite how much it made the sharp object move around.

He was starting to see stars and slipping out of consciousness when the phone rang again (the annoying tune of _Sisters Ain't Doin' It For Themselves_ playing again), and this time, it answered itself. "Iza-nii!" Mairu's voice said, somehow on speakerphone. "Iza-nii! Are you there?"

Izaya tried to call her name, but it came out obscured by the duct tape. She seemed to hear it because she let out a squeal. "Where are you?" she asked, voice laced with worry.

He still couldn't speak, so tried pounding the door of the car with his feet. They could surely hear the rain running into the growing river below, right? "Wait there, we'll track you down!" she said, and hung up.

_Sure, because I was going for a walk, was I?_ he thought to himself. His vision was getting black again, and this time it was coming too fast to stop it. With a moan of despair, he slipped into an unconscious state, weaker by the second.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mairu and Kururi had never ridden on Celty's bike before, but the headless driver was now roaring through the streets, glancing every once in a while at Mairu's phone, which displayed the exact location of Izaya's. Find My iPhone. It was pure luck that Shinra and Celty were at Izaya's house when they went to surprise visit him (on his birthday, no less).

Shinra had been trying to call him, because when they got inside (thanks to Kururi showing them where Izaya hid his spare key), it was trashed, blood all over the walls and floor, everything ripped to shreds. One of Izaya's knives was stuck in a table, one in a wall, and one was holding up his blood-soaked shirt to the window. A roll of duct tape lay on the floor, half finished, and all of Izaya's cell phones were smashed and broken.

With hacking skills, Mairu managed to connect a call and she heard (to her horror) her brother's muffled voice and moans. The call disconnected, and using Track My iPhone, she managed to find Izaya's location. Celty was speeding through the traffic, the girls clinging to her, as she raced to save someone she 'didn't like'. And yet she had acted so worried when she saw the damage to Izaya's apartment.

The wind and rain whipped their face like a belt, but both were oblivious, panic and adrenaline kicking in. Celty roared forward, her bike neighing, and she braked suddenly. They were on the very outskirts of Ikebukuro, where the river wound through. Beside that river, half submerged, was a tiny red car. The red dot that showed where Izaya's phone was...was in that car.

Celty hurriedly climbed off, and looked in one window. Sure enough, laying on the backseat, half his face already covered by water, was Izaya. He had a cut along his cheek, and duct tape over his mouth. His body was stuffed in a garbage bag, his bare legs and head poking out. Across the front of the bag was a growing, ghastly red stain. She banged on the window, but he didn't stir. She turned to Kururi, standing beside her, shocked still. She typed into her pad quickly: Get a rock.

Kururi read it and nodded, turning to the 'banks' that were half-submerged to look for rocks. Mairu looked in through another window, screaming Izaya's name, but he did not stir. The duct tape around his ankles were partly frayed, and a shard of loose glass was evident on the slightly smashed window. "I've got one!" Kururi yelped, holding up a jagged rock the size of a grown man's fist. Celty rushed over, took it from her, fighting against the water sloshing against her kneecaps ( _it's rising too fast_ , she thought) and began to smash the already partly broken window. 

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, powering her forward to keep smashing the heavy rock into it repeatedly. Over and over, raising her hand back, until finally the window broke into shards. She reached in, water know up to her waist, and opened the car. It made a horrible, shrill noise but she ignored it, grabbing Izaya's body. She slung him over her shoulder, still inert, and raced to her bike, the girls following, Kururi choking back tears and Mairu sobbing. They wedged him between Celty and Kururi and the bike started, racing through the streets.

Kururi barely noticed the change in direction until they parked in front of Shizuo Heiwajima's apartment block. "Why?" she gasped, between barely concealed sobs.

Celty types quickly. _There's no time. He's wounded. He needs help. Force Shizuo to take him in if he must, but make sure he is ready for when I get Shinra._

Kururi nodded, and she and Mairu both took one end of Izaya, dragging him up flights of stairs as Celty roared away to get Shinra. Mairu knew Shizuo's apartment number, and raced ahead, pounding on the door. Kururi cradled her brother in her arms, ripping the tape away from his mouth. His lips and the inside of his mouth was stained crimson. She let out a whimper at his state, tears running down her cheeks.

"SHIZUO!" her sister screamed, pounding the door. It opened and Shizuo stared at her in shock, before his eyes trained on Izaya's limp body. She expected hatred, glee and smug satisfaction, but she actually saw worry, pain and desperation instead.

He yanked the door open wide, and picked Izaya up bridal-style, not saying a single word. The girls rushed in after, afraid. "There's a mattress in my room," he said, kicking the door shut. "Put it on the table. Quickly."

They obeyed, and he ripped the bag apart. Izaya was stark naked underneath, with big gashes across every part of his body. The deepest one showed exposed tissue and muscle, which were barely working. The girls appeared, he swept what was on the table to the floor and they put the mattress on top so he could set the raven down. "Call Shinra," he ordered.

"He's on his way," Mairu replied.

"Tell him to go faster," he snapped.

WIth impeccable comic timing, there was a knock and before anyone could open it, both Shinra and Celty barged in, carrying medical supplies. "Move," Shinra said, surprisingly calm. "All of you, out." He cracked his knuckles and picked up several big, scary-looking devices. "I need to hurry."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shinra arrives. But can he save Izaya in time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I thought about ending it for lack of ideas but it got so many kudos and comments that I had to continue.  
> Sorry for the short chapter, you guys. I really am sorry.
> 
> Also, I Googled a bunch of Japanese fast-food restaurants, so all the restaurants mentioned actually exist. And I had to add McDonald's because that is apparently the most popular fast-food restaurant in Japan.  
> Find out more about the restaurants here:  
> https://www.japan-talk.com/jt/new/10-best-Japanese-fast-food-chains

_It hurts. It hurts. Please, don't. It hurts. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Stop! Don't! It hurts!_

Izaya had been saying those words his whole life. One good thing about living with his grandparents was he could go home, guarantee there was food on the table, a warm bed to sleep in, the affection he so desperately craved, and no punishing blow he expected at every turn. He didn't know when it became a habit to flinch whenever his father lifted his arm, but it did. Every day when he wasn't at his grandparents was hell. Literal hell.

He couldn't expect food. He would have to take the girls out and buy it for them. There had been a stage when they became unbearably thin, even though his wallet at the time could only afford _Matsuya, Tenya_ , and _McDonald's_.

He tried his hardest not to blame his mother for not standing up for them. He really did. Maybe it was because she was the only one his father would not raise his hand to. Maybe it was because everyone talked about their delicious home-cooked bento boxes whilst all he could do was boil rice and give it to his sisters. Maybe it was because she was too tired every day to hug or hold any of her kids. Or maybe, just maybe, it was because she walked out of the room when his father hit them.

He spent as much time out of the house as he could, taking the girls out until they got cold or tired or both. And then he would sneak them in through the back door, and sleep by the door so they would feel safe knowing Izaya was there to try to calm their father if he came in.

As soon as he turned 17, he left the house, taking the girls with him, vowing to both his parents they would never see any of their kids again. His mother had cried, and his father had screamed at him like he always did. He didn't care. His mother never stood up for them, not once, so he didn't care when she balled her eyes out. Served her right, really.

He bought an apartment, asked the landlord to make a door opening into the apartment next to his, which was always empty, and gave the girls their own apartment. As he began exploring his sexuality, he put a lock on the door and gave them each a key, putting it on a chain and letting it fall around their necks, promising he would always be there.

And he was. He replaced the father his own never was. He took them to the park, watched them climb the monkey bars, and slide down the slide. He would push them on the swings and when they were scared to fall off the bars, he would stand beneath and promise to catch them if they fell. He always did.

He managed to erase anything to do with his childhood, from photographs to memories, stamping them out as soon as they surfaced. The only thing he couldn't get rid of was his own health.

His weight became such a problem if he ate a little too much, he would gain a gut he didn't want. Namie had eventually taken pity on him and cooked him Western, Japanese, and other foods, and his weight problem became less of a problem. After multiple trips to the doctors, they eventually diagnosed him with anorexia, and just told him to put on more weight.

That didn't make it any easier.

The one thing he could never have, the one thing he severely wanted but never had, was love. It was ironic, really. A home without love, and that was all he wanted from life. He had one night stands, he had boyfriends that couldn't handle his mood swings and underlying PTSD. He tried everything to find something, someone. But he never could.

On the one day he chose to see a therapist, he had been about to go out when he was attacked, knocked unconscious, and the next thing he knew, he was at the mercy of a bunch of greasy older men and screaming. He was in and out of unconsciousness.

Their hands roamed his body, ravaged his throat and asshole, cutting into his skin and laughing at his torment, not stopping even when he began bleeding and he knew his ass had torn.

There were no breaks, no mercy, no human compassion. Just horrible, tormenting pain.

When he finally woke up alone, battered and bruised, wishing more than ever he had never been born, he half-hoped he would die. But his sisters came to him in his mind, and how badly he knew they needed him. And how much he would regret not seeing Shizuo get angry one more time.

_It hurts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also kind of wrote this because right now I'm going through some mental health issues and I'm struggling to get by. I don't usually write angst, or the Depressed! Izaya AU, but I feel like I can get my pain out through this story.  
> Sorry for the vent.

**Author's Note:**

> -please keep comments polite and respectful-  
> Please leave comments for ideas you'd like to see and any errors I made.  
> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed and it would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
